when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hispanics in Adventure Bay
Hispanics in Adventure Bay are citizens of Adventure Bay or immigrants who are of Hispanic ancestry. History and Culture People had been immigrating and emigrating from Latin America to Adventure Bay since the late 1900s. Every October 15 through November 15, Adventure Bay celebrates Hispanic Heritage Month, especially with a parade on October 15, with Hispanic dances and music, and Hispanic food. People in the LGBT+ community have emigrated from Latin America, especially to get married and have children, even though same-sex marriage and adopting children if you're a same-sex couple are both legal in Latin America. When Hispanics get married in Adventure Bay, the weddings are usually Hispanic or Latino, regardless if they're opposite-sex weddings or same-sex weddings. People *Abbey Goodway (The current mayor of Adventure Bay, and she has roots from Cuba.) *Adriana Dominguez (A Miami-born TV show host for BRBN Mundo's Al Alerta Roja con Adriana Dominguez in the Barkingburger Royal Capital District area with her roots from Cienfuegos, Cuba and Santander, Colombia.) *Albert Rosales (Born in Hidalgo County, Texas, USA to Mexican-American parents and raised in Adventure Bay, Barkingburg, he is a former Adventure Bay Astros baseball player who now currently lives in El Paso, Texas, USA.) *Alejandra Calderon (The current wedding officiant and a nun in the Adventure Bay Baptist Church born in Chocó, Colombia to Afro-Colombian parents.) *Alex Bermudez (An Adventure Bay Astros baseball player whose roots are from Guayaquil, Ecuador.) *Alexandra Romero (An Adventure Bay News anchor for BRBN Mundo born in La Ceiba, Honduras.) *Anthony Lugo (The current wedding officiant whose roots are from Corozal, Puerto Rico and a priest of the Adventure Bay Catholic Church.) *Claudia Rosario (A radio show host for La Mega 97.9 with her roots are from Bonao, Dominican Republic.) *Damaris Sambucini (A TV show host for BRBN Mundo's Acceso Completo born in Santiago De Los Caballeros, Dominican Republic.) *David Peralta (The current wedding officiant whose roots are from Valencia, Carabobo, Venezuela and a rabbi of the Adventure Bay Synagogue.) *Diana Guerrero (A former Adventure Bay meterologist for Barkingburger Royal Broadcast Network Mundo from 2001 to 2012, who now currently lives in Houston, Texas, USA, whose roots are from Puebla, Mexico and Guatemala City, Guatemala.) *Eliza Perales (A chef born in Quito, Ecuador.) *Felix Betancourt (The current wedding officiant born in Medellin, Colombia and an imam of the Adventure Bay Mosque.) *Florecita Clavel (A TV show host for Univision's Premier Effecto in the Barkingburger Royal Capital District area born in San José, Costa Rica.) *Gabby and Emily Delgado (Also known as the Delgado Twins, they are the twin sisters and former teen actresses of Dominican and Puerto Rican descent.) *Gabriel Fuentes (The current wedding officiant and a priest of the Adventure Bay Lutherian Church born in Managua, Nicaragua.) *Giselle Rios (A current Adventure Bay News meterologist for BRBN Mundo born in San Francisco De Marcorís, Dominican Republic.) *Gloria Morales (A former high school teacher, a current wedding officiant and a priest of the Adventure Bay Church of the Nine Divines whose roots from Santiago De Cuba, Cuba.) *Guadalupe Rosales (Born in Mexico City, Mexico and raised in Adventure Bay, Barkingburg, she is a current middle school Spanish teacher since 1998 and she was born in Mexico to a Salvadoran-born Mexican father from San Salvador, El Salvador and a Puebla-native mother.) *Henry Martinez (An Adventure Bay Astros baseball player with his roots are from Medellin, Colombia.) *Jessica Goodway (The sister of the current mayor of Adventure Bay, Abbey Goodway, whose she has roots from Cuba.) *Julieta Cuellar (A TV actress who now lives in Los Angeles, California, USA whose her roots are from Chinameca, El Salvador and Atlixco, Puebla, Mexico.) *Lesandro Abreu (The current wedding officiant and a monk of the Adventure Bay Buddhist Temple born in Santiago De Los Caballeros, Dominican Republic to Dominican parents of Lebanese descent.) *Linda Alvarez (An Adventure Bay News reporter for BRBN born in Managua, Nicaragua.) *Mariana Palacios (A current wedding officiant born in Caracas, Venezuela and a member of the Adventure Bay Russian Orthodox Church.) *Martina Perez (The current wedding officiant born in Bogotá, Colombia and a nun of the Adventure Bay Eastern Orthodox Church.) *Marisa Olivares (A beauty queen and a model born in Santa Ana, El Salvador.) *Natalia Ramirez (A wedding officiant and a nun in the Adventure Bay Prebysterian Church with her roots are from Humacao, Puerto Rico.) *Patrick Rodriguez (An Adventure Bay Astros baseball player whose parents are of Puerto Rican and Dominican descent.) *Phil Santana (The current wedding officiant born in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic to Afro-Dominican parents and a member of the Adventure Bay Imperial Cult Branch.) *Raul Herrera (A wedding officiant born in Lima, Peru and a priest of the Adventure Bay Protestant Church.) *Soledad Martinez-Walker (An Adventure Bay-native wedding officiant and a nun of the Adventure Bay Adventist Church with her father is from from Santiago De Los Caballeros, Dominican Republic and her mother is from San Sebastian, Puerto Rico.) *Victoria Davila (A former Miss Universe Adventure Bay titleholder and a singer born in Barranquilla, Colombia.) Category:Ethnic Groups Category:Factions